Revenge Isn't the Only Thing That's Hot
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: Peter Pevensie/Hermione Granger. Chapter one is innocent, things get steamy after that SMUT SEX SLASH.  There seems to be some confusion... this story is done. There will not be any more chapters. Chapter 5 is the end.
1. Chapter 1

She was 16, and she was in love.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, was completely aware of her feelings for Ron Weasley. Over the years, it seemed that all they ever did was fight! But Hermione knew that there was something different this year, something they shared in all the awkward silences. And yet...

Lavender Brown had been able to win him over so easily. Every time Hermione saw them together, she thought her heart was breaking all over again. It felt like rubble, bits of stone that Ron had so easily crumbled between his fingers. His "Lav-Lav" would just sneer at Hermione, then shove her tongue down his throat. It was repulsive.

Harry was there for her, of course. He was a great friend. However, he quickly proved not enough. Harry just didn't have it in him to mop up all of Hermione's tears. She was so grateful for his shoulder to cry on, and his understanding neutrality about the whole thing. But she found herself needing more.

It was a boring Sunday when Hermione met him. She had her nose buried in the spine of a book as she walked absentmindedly down an empty corridor. She was high up in the castle, in one of the areas she had come to think of as her own. This turret was rarely occupied. As she passed big open windows, she pulled the pink sweater tighter around her body.  
>"Bloody cold," she muttered, whispering a spell to try and counter the effects of the chilling wind. As she rounded a corner, she didn't see him hurtling down the hallway. He crashed into her, full speed. With muffled shouts of "WOAH!" and "OW!" the two toppled to the ground. Hermione was keenly aware of his body on top of hers.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Could you...?"

"Oh, yeah." Peter clambered to his feet, extending a hand down to Hermione. She took it, and with one swift (and surprisingly strong) tug, she was on her feet.

"Oh, my!" Hermione gasped as he pulled her up.

"Sorry, again, I'm really sorry," Peter said as he bent over to grab her book. He handed it t her. Hermione held it to her chest, glad to have it safe in her arms. Peter took a moment to look her up and down. This was Hermione Granger, year 6. Everybody knew her name and face, but Peter had never seen her so close. She was striking. Her hair was up in a loose bun, her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Her pink sweater hugged her curves, and where the sweater ended, the jeans began. She was shapely, but not too thin. Peter hated girls that were too thin. "I'm Peter," he said, "Peter Pevensie."

"Hermione Granger," she said, shaking his hand.

"I know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, what are you doing up here? I'm usually alone," he laughed.

"Funny, I could say the same."

"Do you come up here often?" He could tell how lame it sounded as soon as he said it. Hermione chuckled.

"More and more, recently." Hermione felt herself thinking about Ronald and Lavender again. She forced herself back to reality. "Anyway... why were you running?"

"Oh, well..." He blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me!" Hermione giggled.

"Well, Peeves stole my wand and chased me around a bit." He turned around, looking over his shoulder. "I suppose he's stopped."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I suppose he has." She looked this boy up and down. He was wearing a baggy tan sweater, but Hermione could see that there was muscle underneath that cashmere blend. His dusty blonde hair was messy, but short. His eyes were blue, like Ron's, but darker. They looked more live the ocean, calm and full of experience. He was dressed very sharply, for a teenage boy. His jeans were appropriately sized, they didn't sag or drag at all. He wore a simple belt and sneakers, and the sweater of course, but somehow... he seemed fancy. Hermione decided it was the way he carried himself. Tall, proud, with a regal grace and a big boyish charm.

"Were you headed back to the common room, then?" Peter asked. He was also a Gryffindor, though Hermione knew he was the year above her.

"Yes, I was," she lied. She had planned to go to the library.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Of course."

Peter and Hermione started down the hallway he had erupted from. He had his hands in his pockets, she was holding onto the book tightly. They talked the whole way. They discussed wizarding literature, favorite spells, favorite classes and professors, favorite things about the muggle world... Peter was also Muggle-born, he and his siblings spent their summers like Hermione, living with muggles. As they reached the common room, neither of them wanted to stop talking. So they sat in front of the fire, and kept talking. Before either of them knew it, the clock was chiming 10 o'clock.

"Oh, look at the time!" Peter said, standing up.

"Is it really ten?"

"Must be. Better get to sleep."

"Yeah..."

Hermione stood, rubbing her arms awkwardly.

"Well, um..."

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... can we do this again?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled. Hermione was drawn to his wide, shining smile. His eyes lit up, and he looked genuinely pleased. They walked together up the first few steps, pausing at the separation between the girl's and boy's dorms. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight... Peter." Hermione got up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a brilliant scarlet. Hermione turned, taking the stairs two at a time. She rushed, but she didn't run. She was so nervous and full of butterflies she couldn't stand to see his reaction to her kiss, she just wanted to run. And yet, she paused at the top of the stairs, peeking down. Peter was just standing there, hand on the spot she kissed, blushing and looking up at her with a big, dopey grin. She laughed, and walked into her dormitory with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**[THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET HOT]**

Peter and Hermione had been seeing each other for a month and a half. Nothing serious, neither of them thought this was forever. They loved talking, more than anything. Hermione had finally met her intellectual match.

Peter's eyes were very much like the ocean, they seemed old and wise. Whenever Hermione said anything about it, he'd just laugh and brush it off. He puzzled her, that was part of his appeal. He was graceful and classy and so full of wisdom. He was nothing like the other teenage boys around her, scarfing food and snogging trashy girls. He felt older, much older. And yet his smile was so full of youth, it could disarm her even if she was angry.

The eldest Pevensie knew why Hermione was dating him, he wasn't stupid. He knew that she cared very much for Ron, and he knew how much seeing Ron with Lavender upset her. If they walked by the two "wuv-wuvs," Hermione would turn red and her whole body would clench up. She was visibly angry. Peter knew that he couldn't make it better, he didn't try. He'd just slip his hand into hers and make her keep walking. When they'd rounded a corner, she'd frequently tear up. Peter would just squeeze her hand, and look into her eyes. He didn't pretend that it was alright, he didn't mind that her heart belonged to someone else. He had enough of her to make it count.

Today was one of those days. Another lazy Sunday afternoon, as cold as, if not colder than, the day they met. Weasley and Lavender were snogging in the common room as Peter and Hermione had entered, laughing about some ancient obscure wizarding history. As soon as she'd seen them, shamelessly snogging against the wall, Hermione had gone white as a sheet. He could see the shock and horror on her face. She turned and ran, footsteps ringing down the corridor. Lavender turned and smirked at the sight of her disappearing. What a bitch, Peter thought.

He didn't need to run after her, he knew exactly where she would go. Up in one of the castle turrets, there was a small hallway branching off from the main path. It was partially hidden behind a suit of armor, but it was there. It was just wide enough for Peter to pull through with his books. He and Hermione had found it together, and used the room at the end as their favorite studying spot. It was a wide and open space, the center of the room was one small step beneath the rest of the floor. It was adorned with a few dusty old couches and a patch of shag carpeting. One of the walls was almost entirely window. Of course, at Hogwarts 'window' was frequently 'enchanted hole in the wall.' Nonetheless, Peter and Hermione loved studying there. It was quiet, secluded, and special.

He found her, sitting in the middle of the floor. Her books were strewn everywhere. Peter sat down behind her, his hands pulling gently on her sides. She leaned back into his arms, one hand covering her mouth. She was crying, tears and sniffling and the whole shabang. She was gasping for air and making a sort of squeaking sound. Peter wrapped his arms around her, loving the way her body fit with his like pieces of a puzzle.

"It's not fair," she cried.

"No, it isn't. But you are being so strong... I love you, Hermione." It was the first time either of them had said it. She turned around in his arms to look at him. "I'm not naive, I know that you love him. Not only is the heart capable of loving several people at once, but it loves it. It loves the feeling of love. And I know that if your life boils down to the choice between me and him, you'll pick him. But I see no reason we can't be in love now. Right here, right now, for a few weeks or a few months. A simple love, a true, uncomplicated love. That's how I love you, Hermione. Bare and honest. That's all I have to give." He paused, scanning her face for her reaction. She untangled herself from him and turned around completely.

Still crying, she nodded her head and croaked, "Me too." She put her hand on his chest, over his heart. "I love YOU."

Peter smiled, and pulled her close to him again. Their lips met. It wasn't the first time, but it was better than before. They kissed silently, Peter feeling the dampness of her tears on his face. He pressed his tongue to her lips. They parted, like a flower blooming, and he slipped his tongue inside. Their kisses were clean and sweet, no nonsense. No disgusting smooching sounds or "tonsil hockey." Peter was classy like that, Hermione thought to herself. He had more respect in one little finger than Ronald had in his whole body.

Peter put on hand on the side of her head, thumb stroking her cheek affectionately. Their tongues touched gently, lips moving against each other with ease. Hermione put one hand on Peter's knee, and the other on his side. She wanted to be closer. She pulled away from the kiss and stood up. Peter rose to his feet as well. He moved in for another kiss, but was rebuffed. He looked at Hermione, confused. Biting the corner of her lip, she playfully pushed Peter into a seated position on one of the sofas. She straddled his lap, hands on his shoulders. Hermione kissed him softly at first, but quickly picked up speed and passion. Peter slid his hands up the bottom of her sweater, resting squarely on the small of her back.

They kissed each other for a number of minutes, Peter's fingers dancing across Hermione's back playfully, but respectfully. He slid his hands down onto her butt. Hermione giggled as he lifted her and tossed her down onto the sofa on her back. She laughed, her eyes lighting up. Peter snaked himself between her legs, holding himself up above her. He resumed their playful kissing. He loved the taste of her soft, sweet lips. She tasted like peppermint. As their tongues danced a samba, Hermione began working Peter's clothes off. His striped shirt was tucked into his cargo pants and leather belt. She pulled it slowly out and slipped her fingers underneath. When she felt his abs, she shuddered. She let her fingers work their way across his stomach, amazed at the strength and firmness of his abdomen. She took a hold of the hem of the shirt and began working it up his body. She pulled it to his shoulders, and he took the hint. He pulled himself up onto his knees and she sat up, tugging it off over his shoulders and head and arms. As he straightened his back, Hermione looked him up and down. She felt her jaw drop a little.

His skin was just slightly tanned, and as the sun began to set, golden light poured through the window and colored his skin and hair. He looked magnificent. Big, well-defined muscles reflected years of hard work and exercise. His shoulders were broad, shadows pooled in his clavicle. His forearms were strong and his skin was smooth. Hermione bit her lip, muttering a soft "Wow." Peter laughed.

"See something you like?" He teased, putting his hands on his hips and turning 45 degrees. Hermione looked at his sides and his back, just as soft and as golden as the front of him. She swallowed,

"Quite a lot, actually."

Peter's face lit up. He laughed, then tried to pout.

"What...what is that?"

"Ish my model face... Shyou know, like shupermodels."

Hermione just laughed. "You look like a fish!"

Peter just laughed and dropped down onto his arms again. "I'll kiss you with my fish face..."

"No, no! Hahahaha!" Hermione pushed against Peter's chest, but he lowered his face to hers and began kissing her again. She laughed into his mouth, happy to welcome him back in. She ran a hand through his hair, the other one reaching down to touch his belt. Her fingers grazed the buckle, and she toyed with the idea of ripping it off. Her second hand slid down to join the effort, and after a few seconds, she was yanking the belt off Peter and throwing it onto the floor.

Peter nuzzled her neck, sucking her soft skin and leaving purple hickeys. He kissed her earlobe, sucked it, nibbled it, until Hermione moaned out softly in pleasure. Peter arched his back, holding himself aloft as his fingers quickly and skillfully undid the buttons on her purple sweater. Once that was done, he pushed it off her shoulders, kissing her soft, bare skin. It was Hermione's turn to arch her back as Peter pulled the sweater all the way off. He threw it next to his belt.

"You know Ms. Granger, you've proven yourself very talented at teasing me."

"Well, Mr. Pevensie, you're an excellent teacher."

"I think you're ready for the final exam."

"I am," she said, smiling at him, "I'm ready."

Peter understood the importance of her words, and gave her a smile in return. Hermione sat up, pushing Peter back onto his knees. She pulled her legs out from under him and got up onto her knees as well. She ran her hands over those shoulders again, loving the way his skin felt beneath hers. She pressed her front against his, the lace of her bra scratching against his skin. Their stomachs touched, their groins touched. Peter held her by the sides. He was a little taller than her, he had to bend his head down to kiss her. Their lips met, and fireworks ensued. Lips moved passionately against lips. Kiss for kiss they explored each other's mouths, feeling their way through this messy process. Peter ran one hand through Hermione's hair, resting it on the nape of her neck.

Hermione pulled away, panting. She took both of Peter's hands in her own and put them on her breasts, moving them slowly around to her back. Peter's fingers grappled with the clasp of her bra, but he got it off quickly enough. Peter was trembling slightly as he removed the delicate garment. Hermione didn't move. As her chest rose and fell with her breath, Peter gently cupped her breasts. He had never seen breasts that weren't his sister's. Hermione's were full and supple, and so soft. Her skin was milky white. Her breasts were remarkably perky for also being fairly big. He put his hands on her sides and guided her to lean backwards. She did, her hair hanging down in curls, her back arched. Peter bent over and kissed her. On the nipples, on the side, in the valley between. He kissed every inch of those perfect breasts, lingering over her skin. When he hit a sensitive spot, Hermione would shiver and her chest would be covered with goosebumps. This just made him want to ravish her more.

She whimpered and moaned as he sucked her nipples, teasing them lightly with his teeth. Hermione's fingers were wrapped around Peter's arms for support. She needed it. He was slowly teasing her into a fit. After he finished wit her breasts, he kissed her neck again. He sucked her skin, biting gently. When he pulled back, there was a large purple mark on her neck. It was very noticeable.

Hermione pulled herself back up so she could support her own weight again. Her hard nipples pressed into Peter's skin. He couldn't resist kissing her again. His hands slid down the back of her jeans, feeling her soft lacy underwear. Oh god, he thought, it's a matching set. He squeezed her round cheeks, kissing her more passionately than before. She just turned him on so much, he couldn't help himself. He pushed her jeans off her hips,letting them gather at her knees. He grabbed her arse again, massaging it with his spindly fingers. Hermione giggled.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione pulled back from the kiss, laughing.

"What? I'm just... I don't know..."

"Hahaha... it's alright. I kind of like it." She bit her lip playfully. She kissed his chest. Across his collarbone, up his neck... Back to the mouth.

Peter slipped his hands inside her panties, feeling the soft skin of her butt. Everything about her was soft. He squeezed her round, perky bum. He moaned softly, and Hermione felt his manhood pop. She had already noticed it hardening, but now it was undeniable. Time for the next step.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 WARNING - SEXUAL CONTENT**

Hermione pulled back from Peter. He looked a little surprised. She slid backwards, still on her knees. She grabbed the top of Peter's pants and undid the button. She pulled down the zipper with a grin. Peter's eyes bulged. Hermione pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees. She took his cock in one hand and began stroking it, looking up at Peter's face to watch his reaction. His jaw dropped and he looked upward, his right hand digging into the back of the sofa. Hermione dropped down to her butt, sitting crosslegged on the musty old cushions, and guided the tip of the hard dick into her mouth. Peter let out a moan that was almost a battle cry. His hips began rocking back and forth involuntarily. Hermione moved her head back and forth, still holding the base of his shaft with her hand. It was a good 9 inches, perfect size for a wand or a cock. She was sucking about 5" of it with each forward thrust of her head and his hips.

Hermione had done this a couple of times before, with Victor Krum. She had not been very... successful. Already, the look on Peter's face made her feel like the queen of the world! She wasn't used to not being good at things. His moans and pants were such sweet gratification... Hermione just sucked faster and harder and MORE. She could feel the tip of his cock bouncing against the back of her throat. Six...seven... eight inches. His hips were uncontrollable, Peter's hand was resting lightly on the back of her head. She was deepthroating him, unable to breathe around his pulsating cock. She could feel him contracting, ready to explode.

It had been a while for Peter. A while since anyone had... touched him. Anyone besides himself. There had been a few young witches over the years, but none like Hermione. Peter lost it, a gush of white cum erupting from the tip of his cock into Hermione's throat. She choked and sputtered a bit, and Peter pulled out of her mouth. She gasped for air, and then tried to swallow the whole mess.

"Blech..eck..yuck!" Hermione stuck her tongue out, crinkling up her nose. Peter laughed, still a bit out of breath. Hermione scooted backwards, giving him room to sit next to her on the couch.

"Was it that awful?"

"No, I rather like... doing it... that way," she said, "but the end product tastes like pond scum."

"Have much experience with that, do you?"

"Oh shut up," she said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"So, I suppose I should reciprocate."

"...What? You can't be hard again already..."

"No, but I can think of a few things to do to pass the time." Peter dropped to the floor on his knees. He positioned himself in front of Hermione, pulling her legs apart. She caught his meaning and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh."

"Don't you want...?"

"Well I don't know. No one's ever..."

"Let me be the first." Peter slid his hands beneath her butt and pulled forcefully. Her legs dangled off the couch awkwardly, her butt sitting right at the edge. She leaned back, grabbing hold of the back of the sofa. Peter smiled, his eyes full of mischief, as he slowly pulled her panties down. She lifted herself into the air to get them off her waist, then sat her naked but back on the cushion. Peter slowly worked the lingerie off her naked legs, trying not to stretch them too much. As he pulled them off her feet, he growled playfully. Pressing his lips to hers, (not the ones on her face), Peter kissed softly. Hermione cooed, her hips bucking slightly. He got a boyish glee from seeing her shudder under his touch. He let his tongue flick slowly over her clit, and watched her face. Her eyes were squeezed tight, her jaw was dropped. Eyebrows furrowed, Hermione moaned. Peter repeated the motion, enjoying the taste of her on his lips. He licked slowly, over and over, feeling her hips buck a little every single time.

He sucked her clit, rolling it around with his tongue. Her moans got louder and louder, occasionally punctuated with squeaks. He gave it a soft nibble, and listened to her cry out in pleasure. Peter let it go, then moved onto the main attraction. He slid his tongue into her, lapping up the juices already present. He kissed and sucked, swirling his tongue around and around. At first he was precise and calculating, but as he let himself slip into a sort of sloppy sucking, he felt Hermione tense up and scream out. She grabbed the back of his head, clutching his hair. Her back began to arch and her body rolled. Peter forced his way deeper, his thumb rubbing her clit like a lottery ticket. One of her legs kicked the air, her hips jerked against Peter's face and she screamed. Cum flowed out into Peter's mouth, she tasted so good to him. He sucked it all up as Hermione came down slowly from her high, chest heaving. Her fingers took a second to loosen up and untangle from his hair. She collapsed, letting her whole body sink into the sofa.

"...wow."

Peter licked his lips, pulling himself away from her. "Did I do well?"

"A plus plus plus... plus." Hermione could feel her heart still racing in her chest as she breathed heavily.

"Wow, either I'm an exceptional student or you're an exceptionally easy teacher."

She smacked him gently on the forehead.

"Not that kind of easy," he laughed, sitting beside her. She smacked him again. "Oh stop that!" He slid one arm behind her, pulling her close. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, curling her legs up on the couch. She put one hand on his chest. Her whole body felt so hot.

"I still.. still want.. to do it for real..."

"No, you don't," Peter said. "You're exhausted, and I don't want you to break."

"But still, we can..."

"No, I can wait. In two weeks we'll have been together for two months. We could always sneak up here then. Besides, it will give me something to think about during Divinations."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Our little secret." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Can we just be here for a while?"

"Of course." Peter traced circles on her arm with one hand, still holding her with the other. "We can stay here until dinner, if you like."

"I'd love that."

Hermione fell asleep on his shoulder. Peter watched the sunset, completely ignoring the time. Who could think of eating at a time like this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 SEXUAL CONTENT**

Those two weeks were spent in agony. Their eyes would meet across the common room, and they'd bot blush and laugh and turn away. They loved this little secret of theirs. Hermione and Peter didn't usually spend much time together, but when they did they were inseparable. During the Friday night feast, Ron turned to Harry and grumbled, "Bloody hell, she might as well be sitting on his lap, or blowing him under the table."

"Well Ron, I'm sure Hermione says the same thing to Peter when you and Lavender are snogging in the common room." Harry didn't look up, he just kept pushing food around his plate. Ron eyed him up and down, grumbled, and went back to his food. Harry could tell he was thinking.

Finally it was Sunday. It was nearly suppertime, and Hermione was winding her way up the staircase to their spot. As she grew close, she opened a book and started reading. Well, skimming. She'd read it a thousand times, but she didn't want to seem like she was rushing. Didn't want to attract any attention.

She felt naked. Hermione wanted to be alluring... sexy. Even though it was a Sunday, she was wearing her grey uniform skirt, the hem brushing her knees, her white uniform blouse, and a loosely knotted Gryffindor tie. As she got closer and closer, Hermione got more and more enveloped in her book. She couldn't help it. She turned a corner, and was almost knocked onto her back. Peter jumped, throwing his arms around her and shouting "Boo!" Hermione screamed and dropped her book. Peter grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and spun her around, pressing her into the wall. Hermione was caught between a gasp and a laugh. Peter slid his hands down to her hips, pushing his body against her, pinning her in place. He moved his face in close, kissing her neck.

"God, I've been waiting for this all week," he said.

"So have I," said Hermione, running her hands over his arms and shoulders. He was wearing a long sleeve flannel shirt, and he looked a bit like a lumberjack. All muscles and force and raw magnetism. Peter's lips caressed her skin, up her neck and the side of her ear, down across her jawline. As his lips found hers, his hand moved up to her breast. He gasped, his mouth less than an inch from hers.

"You... aren't wearing a bra, Ms. Granger."

"No Mr. Pevensie, I am not," Hermione leaned forward, initiating the kiss. Peter gratefully accepted, but quickly pulled away.

"But... you aren't wearing a bra. That's hardly playing fair," His voice cracked, and Hermione became aware of his hardness. Their groins touched, and Hermione gasped slightly at the feel of him.

"I don't play fair," she whispered, "not all the time." She kissed him again, and he pushed back. Holding her against the wall, his hand groped for her leg. Hermione lifted her knee, feeling her skin prickle against his pants, and hooked her ankle on the inside of his leg. Peter's fingers pushed across her pale skin, soft as ever, racing up under her skirt. He grabbed at her gently, stroking her thigh up and down. His fingernails pressed into her, raking across her skin and sending shivers across her whole body. As his fingers moved further up, he felt a thin string of lace. Oh God, he though, she's gone and worn the sexiest thing she could find. His fingers followed the lace across the front, up over her hip, and down across her arse. His second hand joined the first on her butt. He squeezed and pulled, bumping their groins together. He pulled away and repeated the motion, gently dry humping.

Just as she could feel his hard cock beneath his pants, he could feel her slowly getting wet through her skirt and underwear. Peter's fingers hooked through the lace around her hips, and he began pulling them down. His knuckles grazed her thighs as he steadily removed the only thing keeping him from his prize. They made no sound as they hit the floor.

It was Hermione's turn. She broke the kiss and took in a few deep breaths. Peter held his face close to hers, breathing on her neck. Hermione's fingers unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, she didn't even need to look down. Peter tried to slip off the denim, but Hermione stopped him.

"Leave them on." Their eyes locked. Peter could see something there that wasn't there before. A hint of danger, of intensity. Her hand pulled his cock out of his boxers. She stroked it gently, and Peter moaned softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. She guided him upwards into her. At first it was only slight pain, but as he thrusted upwards, Hermione cried out. A couple drops of blood came out, and Hermione felt a sharp pain inside her. Peter held her close. "Are you all right?"

"Oh god... oh it hurts... it hurts so much... No, don't pull out, if we keep going, it'll stop hurting. I've read about it."

Peter slowly began moving again, thrusting his hips. He hated seeing the look of pain on Hermione's face, but he loved the feeling of her on his cock. She was so tight and warm. His face was buried in her hair. He took in her scent. She was a little bit musty, like a library, but her shampoo smelled of lilacs. His cheeks pressed against hers, he just wished he could soak up all the ache inside of her, feel it for her. He loved her.

After a while, it began feeling less like a stabbing pain or more like a dull throb. A pain that Hermione could tolerate, even learn to like. She conveyed this to Peter by moving one of his hands up to her breast, and kissing him on the earlobe. His fingers squeezed once, then moved inside the shirt. He groped her gently, fingers playing with her erect nipple. He began pushing faster. His other hand lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. He fucked her into the wall, digging deep inside her. She moaned and panted, her fingers buried in his hair. With each thrust of his hips, she thought her body might shatter. His right hand switched to her other breast, his left slid up her thigh and grabbed her bottom.

As he sped up, he moved in and out less and less. He focused on deeper, stronger. His cock ripped through her, and it was the best thing he'd ever known. Not even being King of Narnia could compare to the smell of her in his nostrils, the feel of her on his shaft, the warmth of her skin as they made passionate love in the hallway. He squeezed her breast and her butt and listened to her squeaks and moans as he fucked her relentlessly. She whispered, "Yes...yes...Peter..." over and over, her voice breaking. She rolled her hips as he came crashing down and the effect was spontaneous. Both shouted out.

"Oh God! What... What did you do?"

"I just, I don't know..."

"Do it again...please..." Peter said, picking the rhythm back up. Hermione rolled her hips again, and they both felt like they might erupt that second. Peter slowed down the pace, shoving in deeper as Hermione repeated the rolling motion. They met in the middle, stroke for stroke. Hermione broke first. She squeaked and panted, "Oh, oh, oh YES, oh, oh, PETER, oh YESSSSS!" Something broke inside her and she orgasmed, her legs twitching and her fingernaisl drawing blood from the back of his neck. Feeling rush of hot cum pouring over his dick, Peter gripped to her tightly. His fingers dug into her breast and arse and he stopped pumped, just buried himself deep inside her.

"Her...Her...Her MIIII O NEEEEEEE!" Peter said, his knees shaking as cum erupted from the tip of his cock.

They both finished, leaning against the wall. Peter pulled his head away, blowing off strands of hair that had stuck to the sweat on his face. Peter looked at her face. Her eyes were squeezed tight, she was barely breathing. He lifted a hand to her cheek. She opened her eyes, and they made contact. They didn't need to say anything. Peter tilted his jaw to ask if she was alright. She gave him a half smile to let him know that was was. He pulled out slowly. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and cleaned up the mess with ease. Hermione still couldn't move. Everything was sore and stiff. Peter pulled her panties up, buttoning her blouse and straightening her tie.

He slipped one hand around to her back, and took her left hand with the other. He gently guided her away from the wall, she was shaky at best. He pulled her into his arms in the middle of the hallway. She laughed as he started to dance, humming a silly little tune. He dipped her, and she returned to her normal self. As he pulled her back up, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That was nice. Horrid and painful, but nice."

"Liar," he smiled and kissed her again.

She took his hand as they turned the corner, walked back down the hallway, and down the stairs. "God, I'm starving!" She said.

"Well, we haven't completely missed the feast."

"I... I'd rather not," she said." Peter looked at her questioningly. "Ron..."

"Oh, say no more."

"We can go down to the kitchen and ask the elves if they'll let us take food up to our rooms."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." He squeezed her hand. Peter tried hard not to let Hermione see him wince. Ron. It always came back to Ron. Some part of him wondered if their sex was just revenge, or if it was really love. Only time would tell.

Hermione squeezed his hand, and he smiled. He loved her and she loved him. It would never last, it could never last. Not when Ron was waiting just over the horizon. Peter wanted to let go of her hand just then, let go and walk into the feast and tell Ron about what they'd done. He wanted to see Ron wince as they walked in, hand in hand. Peter wanted to study Ron's face for some sign of recognition, some hint that he knew what they'd done. Maybe a stray stain on Hermione's skirt, or the smell of their exploits wafting through the air. He wanted Ron to be jealous of him, instead of the other way around.

Peter was jealous, how could he not be. He was falling more in love with Hermione than he was prepared for. He wasn't sure he'd be able to let her go as they'd planned, when she and Ron had caught up to each other.

In Narnia, he would have been tempted to challenge Ron to a duel. But this was another time, another world. He would just have to bite his lip and let it go. He loved Hermione, and she loved him. And that was enough... for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where is he? Where is my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender shouted as she rushed into the infirmary. She saw Hermione perched on the edge of his bed and winced. "What's she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," Hermione said.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his ... friend!"

"Don't make me laugh you haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want me to break up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting," Lavender hissed.

"He's been poisened you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting."

Peter shut the door gently behind him as he walked into the infirmary. He'd heard about what had happened, and wanted to make sure Hermione was alright." Ron started whispering in his troubled sleep.

"Ah! See, he senses my presence," She lurched towards the bed. "Don't worry Won-Won! I'm here... I'm here..."

"Mrrgrr... er.. my nee... oh my nee... er my nee..." Ron was slurring terribly, but it was very clear what he meant.

Lavender burst into tears and raced from the room, shoving Peter out of the way. He looked at Hermione. A smile crept over her face, and she squeezed his hand. She hadn't seen him come in. Peter closed the door softly as he walked away.

He wasn't sure what heartbreak felt like, but he imagined it was exactly what he was feeling now. Self-loathing, anger at Ron, and so much anguish he thought he might fall apart at any second.

He made his way quietly back to the Gryffindor common room. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire and waited. He knew she wouldn't be back tonight. He might as well sleep. Laying down across the red cushions, he gazed into the leaping flames. They mocked him.

High King Peter, can't even fall in love the right way. Silly little boy Peter, lost in the wardrobe, and lost in the castle. IS there nowhere you belong?

He rolled over and slowly, painfully, drifted off.

Hermione and Harry wandered into the common room somewhere around 4am. The fat lady had of course yelled at them. They just brushed it off. Harry had his hand on her shoulder. Hermione's eyes caught a flash of green, and she recognized Peter immediately. She didn't even need to see his face, she was well-acquainted with his sleeping form. She and Harry exchanged a worried look. He squeezed her shoulder before wandering up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione perched on the edge of the couch by Peter's feet. She supposed there was a lot of explaining to be done. She gently traced he fingers down the seam of his pant leg. He slowly rolled over, looking up at her.

"Mmm.. Hello."

"Hello," she said with a sweet smile, "You won't believe what's happened."

"Oh really?" He said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I believe that Ron had some kind of accident, got poisoned, and rushed to the hospital. I believe that as Lavender came screaming in, he muttered your name. And I believe that not in war have I ever felt such a blow as when Lavender pushed past me and broke my heart."

Hermione was white as a sheet. "Oh. So you have heard."

"Yup."

"Oh."

Peter took her hand. It felt so comfortable in his hand. She gave his palm a light squeeze.

"So... this is it," he said.

Hermione felt tears brimming at her eyes. "It... it doesn't have to be," she choked.

"Yes, it does," Peter said, "He's moved on. He's over his little affair! Aren't you glad? Isn't this what you wanted?" He stroked her cheek, pulling her chin up and forcing her to meet his gaze. She bit her lip.

"No, it isn't. I mean, of course there's Ron... but I love you too, Peter!"

"And there it is. "Too." You love me "too." That's always been true, Hermione. And that won't ever change," he said. Peter stood, fingers lingering over hers. Eventually he dropped her hand and began to walk away. He could hear Hermione crying quietly behind him. He wanted more than anything to drop this stubborn bravado and run to her, sweeping her into his arms. He wanted to kiss her eyes until she stopped crying. He wanted to make her believe in him. He clenched his fist and walked up the stairs as quickly as he could.

He might never find anyone better than Hermione, he knew that. She was his perfect match in every way. But the King in him knew that she could never be his. Her kisses, no matter how passionate, would always be lacking something. She belonged to Ron. But maybe, for a few blissful months, she belonged to Peter, too.

**[THANK YOU FOR READING. There will be no more updates.]**


End file.
